Celos y Malos entendidos son mala combinación
by Natalie Nightray
Summary: Una joven ha llegado al castillo para ser la aprendiz temporal de Cedric, Sofía no confía en ella ya que hay cosas que oculta, un enemigo conocido esta cerca, Que pasara? Sera esta chica una nueva aliada o una rival? Espero les guste!


Hola! Aquí estoy de regreso, primero que nada quiero decir que los sentimientos que tenga Sofía aquí son meramente de amistad, ya saben, esos celos que tienes cuando te quitan a tu mejor amigo y cosas así, segundo, el personaje que aparezca aquí esta basada en Japón, cualquier termino o definición al final

Enjoy!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Celos y Malos entendidos son mala combinación

Una mañana tranquila en el palacio de Enchancia, la familia real estaba en sus asuntos, algunos trabajaban y otros (los niños) estaban jugando o de visita con los amigos…

-Señor Cedric!-

Y como de costumbre la pequeña princesa se encaminaba a la torre para ver a su maestro y mejor amigo; El Hechicero Real Cedric, la joven princesa prácticamente subía los escalones dando brincos, estaba emocionada de verlo, tenía tantas cosas que contarle pero por sobre todo tantas cosas mas que aprender de el, como siempre la pequeña entro a la torre sin llamar, frente a ella estaba su amigo y otra chica, al parecer de su edad, las ropas de la chica fue lo que primero le llamo la atención, usaba una especie de vestido de dos colores, la mitad de arriba era manga larga color blanco y la parte de abajo roja, las mangas eran casi tan amplias como las de la bata del hechicero, su cabello era tan lacio y tan negro que parecían hilos para costura, lo usaba recogido en una cola de caballo baja cayéndole aun como cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda y sus ojos eran de un bonito color verde esmeralda, en si, toda ella le recordaba un poco a su amiga Jun

-Oh, Princesa Sofía llegas justo a tiempo, quiero presentarte a alguien- El hombre empujo ligeramente a la otra chica para que se presentara –Ella es una aprendiz de magia, saluda querida, la princesa no va a morderte-

-Etto…Mu-Mucho gusto, soy Yuki no Hana, puede decirme Hana su alteza- Hizo una reverencia un poco extraña, con las manos en sus piernas se inclino al frente para luego volver a su pose inicial, sin duda muy parecida a Jun

-Yuki no Hana? Ese es tu nombre? Es muy extraño- Sofía se cubrió la boca con prisa ante lo que había dicho –Lo siento! Es que nunca había escuchado un nombre así, no quise sornar grosera, lo siento!-

-No se preocupe, yo no soy de estas tierras, soy de otro reino mas lejano así que es normal- Le sonrió con calma –Mi nombre significa "Flor de nieve", en mi idioma natal-

-Que hermoso! No me he presentado, Soy la Princesa Sofía, un gusto- Una pequeña reverencia y su mirada volvió al hechicero –Señor Cedric Empezamos la lección de hoy?-

-De eso quería hablar Sofía, nuestras lecciones tendrán que ser canceladas por unos días-

-Que?! Por que? Pasa algo?- Si había algo que Sofía amara mas que estar con Clover y el resto de sus amigos era pasar tiempo practicando magia con Cedric

-Veraz princesa, la señorita Hana ha sido enviada por el consejo de Hechicería para que se le instruya en magia, así que me han asignado a mi como su tutor personal- La princesa puso una cara de inconformidad mientras la otra chica se encogía en su lugar ante la idea de ser una molestia en ese lugar –Serán solo unos días, no tienes que preocuparte, recuperaremos el tiempo perdido princesa, lo prometo-

-Pero si va a una escuela de magia, Por que necesita un tutor personal?- Sofía estaba confundida, esto no le gustaba, nada tenía sentido, Para que un tutor personal? A menos que fuera muy mala en magia, pero si ese fuera el caso, Que uno de los maestros en su academia no tendría que ayudar? Por que era tarea de un hechicero real que hace años se había graduado? –No se supone que tienen maestros para enseñarle en la escuela?-

-Son ordenes de arriba princesa, no puedo oponerme a lo que el consejo de magia diga, si bien sigo ordenes del rey antes que el están los grandes hechiceros, no hay nada que pueda hacer- Aclaró el mago resignado mientras le dirigía una mirada de tristeza al mismo tiempo que dejaba caer sus hombros en pose de derrota –Lo siento-

-Pero…-

-Si me permiten- Ambos amigos miraron a Hana –Cedric-sensei, puede seguir dando lecciones a la princesa, solo dígame que hacer o que hechizos realizar y yo los practicaré, al final del día se los mostraré y si tengo algún problema solo me dirá que debo hacer, así no perderían sus clases-

-Pero si no los haces bien? No quiero traer problemas al Señor Cedric por descuidar su trabajo-Aunque a Sofía le encantaba la idea no quería que después el consejo de magia le hiciera algo a su maestro por no hacer bien su tarea

-Hagamos una prueba, sigamos el plan por dos días, si no funciona Cedric-sensei me enseñará a tiempo completo, Que tal?- Princesa y Hechicero se miraron y alzando los hombros se dijeron "Que puede pasar?"

-De acuerdo, dos días, si no funciona te enseñaré como estaba visto al principio- Ante la sentencia del mayor y viendo que todos estaban en un acuerdo se pusieron a trabajar –Bien, Hana acércate te indicaré que hechizos hacer-

Así los días pasaron, para sorpresa de la princesa la chica había entendido los hechizos rápidamente, lo que la alegro de sobre manera, así no perdería tiempo con su amigo, pero poco después la princesa sintió extraños sentimientos encontrados, le encantaba pasar tiempo con Cedric, pero su felicidad de apagaba cuando alagaba el gran trabajo de Hana, aunque seguía animándola a ella, le traía un sabor amargo a la boca cuando palmeaba la cabeza de la otra maga mientras decía palabras como "Muy buen trabajo" o "Aprendes muy rápido", simplemente, no sabía ni que sentía

-Sofía te encuentras bien?- Sentada sobre la hierva del jardín estaba ella junto a Clover quien comía una zanahoria (la sexta del día) mientras le preguntaba si estaba bien

-Estoy bien Clover no es nada- Intento sonar convincente, no lo logró

-Sofía, te conozco, se que tienes algo, anda, cuéntale a Clover que sucede- El conejo se sentó frente a ella poniéndole toda la atención

-No es la gran cosa solo…No se, últimamente Hana y el Señor Cedric parece que se divierten mucho juntos- Recargo la mejilla entre sus manos mientras su mirada se tornaba triste

-Pero no se supone que Cedric debe cuidar de ella? Después de todo es su tutor, no?- La niña le dio la razón pero aun así no ayudaba –Por eso debe haber mas unión entre ellos-

-También dormir en su torre?- La pregunta junto a la cara de enojo de la menor saco de lugar al pobre animal –Ha pasado ya una semana y media desde que llego cuando se supone que serían solo "unos días"-

-Dormir en su torre?- Sofía comenzó a explicar a Clover lo pasado hace unos días atrás

Flash Back

Aquel día fue tan genial como los anteriores, ella y el hechicero hicieron muchos grandes hechizos y pociones, recogieron algunas plantas para llenar el almacén de ingredientes, justo en la torre ya se encontraba Hana, era ya casi final del día así que debían checar su progreso, Cedric dio las indicaciones comenzando así la niña a realizar cada una de las peticiones de su tutor, una vez todas fueron terminadas con éxito y que el hechicero las felicitara por su trabajo llego la hora de dormir

-Bueno Señor Cedric lo veo mañana, a ti también Hana- Se despedía la princesa

-Claro Sofía-san, espero verte mañana- Con un ligero movimiento de mano Hana decía adiós

-Buenas noches princesa Sofía- La mencionada dio un abrazo rápido a su amigo mientras caminaba hasta la salida –Y tu Hana alístate para dormir también-

-Claro Cedric-sensei-

-Ahora que lo menciona, Donde esta la habitación de Hana Señor Cedric? No la veo en los desayunos y nunca me la encuentro por el pasillo- Sofía volvió donde el otro par se encontraba esperando la respuesta

-Hana duerme aquí en la torre conmigo princesa- Los ojos azules de la chica se mostraron sorprendidos –Duerme, Desayuna y Estudia aquí, cuando nosotros trabajamos baja al jardín a practicar y cuando el día termina vuelve para mostrarnos sus avances-

-Pero no es mejor tener una habitación propia? Hay muchas disponibles en el castillo, si quiere puedo ayudarla a buscar una mañana aunque sea temporal-

-No princesa, aunque tenga el permiso del rey de que este aquí ella es mi responsabilidad, si algo pasa y Hana resulta herida será mi culpa, tenerla en la torre es mas seguro, casi nadie llega aquí y puedo tener un ojo sobre ella a todo momento- Cedric despeino un poco el cabello negro de la hechicera sacándole una risa a ambos, la princesa solo bufo en desacuerdo –Bien, Princesa será mejor que te marches a dormir antes que Baileywick venga por ti-

Un poco de tristeza combinado con enojo Sofía se encamino a la puerta para después caminar hacia su habitación

Fin del Flash Back

-Creo que Cedric tiene un buen punto, siempre esta pasando algo en el castillo así que quiere protegerla del peligro- Respondió el pequeño petirrojo (quien se había unido recién a la conversación) una vez la princesa termino de hablar –No es nada nuevo-

-Pero yo también he estado en riesgo y hemos salido de todos los problemas, no entiendo por que con ella es diferente- Con un pequeño puchero cruzo los brazos a la altura del pecho –No es como si no pudiera defenderse sola, Hasta Amber sabe cuidarse!-

-Entiéndelo un poco Sofía, Cedric nunca ha sido tomado muy en cuenta por nadie debido a lo torpe que es, ahora que ha mejorado quiere dar una buena impresión- La pequeña ave se paro en el hombro de Sofía mientras acariciaba su mejilla con su cabeza para animarla –En cuanto se valla todo volverá a ser como antes, no hay de que preocuparse-

-Es que no solo es eso, siento que algo malo va a pasar, las veces que hemos tenido invitados, principalmente si están relacionados con la magia siempre pasa algo malo, casi siempre es para robar mi amuleto- Por instinto sus manos se cerraron alrededor de la joya –Su llegada aquí fue algo muy extraño, además a estado muy apegada al Señor Cedric y no parece tener grandes problemas con la magia, Y si ella también esta tras el amuleto?!-

-No te alteres Sofía, cuando paso lo de Sasha incluso nosotros tuvimos un mal presentimiento, con Hana no lo tenemos, así que creo que no hay de que preocuparnos- Comento el conejo mientras sus amigas las aves y la pequeña ardilla le daban la razón

-Pero puede ser una trampa y nos este mintiendo a todos, Incluso se lleva bien con Wormwood!- Eso si sorprendió a los animales y es que, vamos, era bien sabido por todos los animales del reino que el cuervo no era muy conocido por ser amistoso –Ah, creo que iré a pasear un poco, espero poder calmarme-

Levantándose de su lugar la joven princesa se despidió de sus amigos animales para caminar tranquilamente por el jardín, tal vez sus amigos tenían razón y estaba exagerando, pero es que no le daba buena espina nada, la ultima vez que algún invitado había mostrado interés en alguno de los miembros del castillo terminaban en problemas (La visita de Sasha y el accesorio de serpiente de Baileywick eran un buen ejemplo), temía que fuera alguien disfrazado para pasar desapercibido e intentar robar su joya usando al hechicero para acercarse a ella

-Sofía-san!- Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos encontrándose a la causante de sus dudas –Como estas Sofía-san? Vienes de paseo? Hay lugares muy bonitos por aquí, encontré unas bonitas flores cuando Cedric-sensei y yo buscábamos hiervas para una poción, Quieres ver?-

-Emm, claro- Así ambas chicas comenzaron a caminar en dirección a algún lugar del jardín –Y que haces por aquí Hana?-

-Iba a preguntar lo mismo, ya que Cedric-sensei estaba un poco ocupado hoy y no tendríamos lecciones pensé en buscarla para platicar un poco, nos vemos solo cuando estamos en el taller así que pensé en aprovechar la oportunidad- La joven rió un poco mientras miraba a su compañera, de un momento a otro se detuvo mientras se inclinaba frente a ella –Que bonito collar!-

-Eh, gracias- La mirada brillante de su compañera de magia le comenzó a incomodar –Es un amuleto-

-Un amuleto? Wow nunca he visto uno así, brilla mucho, Es mágico? Creo que lo es por sus detalles- Hana comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor de la joven observando todos los detalles del collar mientras Sofía le miraba con duda y precaución, esto no le daba un buen presentimiento –Sabe Sofía-san, creo que no debo hacerlo ya que va en contra de las reglas pero ya que la considero mi amiga le molestaría si…-

-No!-

Sofía salió corriendo sin ninguna dirección en particular, Lo sabía! Sabía que ella había llegado al castillo solo por su amuleto! Debía encontrar rápido a su amigo para decirle sobre Hana antes que hiciera algo, sin saber por donde iba choco contra algo mas grande que ella, al levantar la mirada se encontró con la persona que buscaba

-Sofía? Estas bien?- La niña intento respirar mientras miraba al hombre frente a ella

-Señor Cedric! Hana es una impostora! Ella esta aquí solo por mi amuleto!- La cara del mago se mostro sorprendida, se inclino a la altura de la princesa quien lo abrazo fuerte en cuanto estuvo a su alcance siendo correspondida por los brazos cálidos de su maestro –Debemos hacer algo-

-Yo se que hacer…- Antes que pudiera reaccionar Cedric se alejo de ella mientras se ponía de pie, cuando lo miro mejor su rostro tenía una sonrisa que le causo escalofríos y en su mano derecha colgaba su amuleto –Por fin es mío! El Amuleto de Avalor es todo mío!-

-Mi amuleto!- Las manos de Sofía se cerraron alrededor de su cuello mientras retrocedía asustada –Pero Señor Cedric…Por que? Pensé que era mi amigo!-

-Tu amigo? Quien quisiera ser amigo tuyo? No eres mas que una mocosa jugando a ser princesa- La risa burlona junto a aquellas palabras hicieron que los ojos de la pequeña se llenaran de lagrimas –Solo estaba cerca de ti por tu amuleto, es todo lo que quería, tu nunca me importaste, ahora que es mío nada podrá detenerme!-

-Señor Cedric…-

-Sofía-san!-

Frente a ellos la figura de Yuki se mostraba fuerte, con una mirada enfurecida, decidida a defender a la joven

-Como pudiste hacerle eso a Sofía-san! Prepárate para pagar por tus actos!- De la manga de su vestido saco un collar largo de cuentas color rojo, sus manos se juntaron como si estuviera rezando comenzando a decir algunas palabras que no lograron comprender, un circulo de color azul con extrañas inscripciones apareció bajo los pies de la maga, entre sus dedos de encontraban pedazos de papel con extraños símbolos, de un momento a otro del circulo salieron varios zorros, todos de color celeste, como si fueran fantasmas –Grandes espíritus de la naturaleza, cumplan con mis peticiones! Ataquen!-

Una vez dicho esto tres zorros velozmente volaron en dirección al hechicero rodeándolo mientras un cuarto zorro llevaba a la princesa al lado de Hana

-Sofía-san, Estas bien?- La mirada azul de la princesa se topo con la mirada preocupada de su amiga

-Estoy bien pero…- Su mirada volvió a donde los animales atacaban a su amigo –Señor Cedric…-

-Esa persona no es Cedric-sensei- Ambas tenían la mirada donde se supone estaba el hechicero, un algún momento los espíritus habían vuelto al lado de la oji-verde revelando la figura que se suponía era el hechicero de Enchancia

-Señorita Urtica? Que hace aquí?- El hada al verse descubierta sonrió prepotente

-Para que mas princesa? Para robar su preciado amuleto, ahora es mío al fin!- Cuando miro su mano derecha se dio cuenta que estaba vacía –Pero que?!-

-Buscaba esto?- Del hocico de uno de los lobos colgaba la mágica joya quien fue regresado a las manos de su dueña quien lo coloco rápidamente en su cuello mientras agradecía al animal –Ahora verás lo que pasa cuando te metes con una sacerdotisa!-

Los espíritus volvieron a atacar al hada quien no podía usar su magia (maldición otorgada por el amuleto) dejándola inconsciente en la hierba, con un movimiento de su varita Hana transporto a Urtica al concejo de magia con una nota explicando los problemas causados y esperando que las hadas se hicieran cargo de la misma

-Hana eso fue impresionante! Como supiste que era el hada Urtica disfrazada?- Preguntó la princesa de Enchancia mientras miraba a su amiga

-Fue realmente fácil, no llevo mucho tiempo aquí, pero se que Cedric-sensei nunca le diría esas cosas sobre usted, después de todo, son mejores amigos, no?- Ambas se dedicaron una sonrisa de felicidad y alivio

-Espera, si la señorita Urtica se disfrazo del Señor Cedric para engañarme, Donde esta el verdadero Señor Cedric?!- La princesa estaba a punto de entrar en pánico

-Ya mande a alguien a buscarlo…-

De la nada un zorro se materializo junto a ellas, ambas se acercaron con prisa

-Lo encontraron?- Preguntó Hana

-Si, lo encontramos, pero…-

-Pero que?!- Sofía se sorprendió

-No sabía que hablaras con los animales- Se atrevió a comentar, la mirada esmeralda de la sacerdotisa giro hacia ella

-Ellos son espíritus, seres de otro lugar, ellos pueden hablar con los humanos- Volvieron al tema importante –Kaze* llévanos con el-

Tras aquella orden el espíritu corrió seguido de cerca por ambas infantes, sus pasos las guiaron a la torre donde esperaban encontrarlo a salvo, abriendo la puerta desesperadas Sofía casi pega un grito al ver a su amigo tirado en el suelo, como una marioneta sin hilos, sin esperar nada corrió en su auxilio, se inclino a su lado colocando la cabeza del hombre en sus piernas sin dejar de moverlo esperando que despertara

-Señor Cedric! Señor Cedric! Despierte!- El corazón de la princesa latía con angustia haciendo que se le formara un nudo en la garganta –Por favor despierte! Hana que le pasa?!-

-Cuando llegamos estaba así, no sabemos que pudo haber pasado- Explico el zorro mientras su ama corría hacia el libro de su tutor buscando una cura

-Lo único que dice aquí es acerca sobre el hechizo de sueño son los dos tipos de afectos- Todos en el lugar pusieron atención –Dice que hay dos tipos; de Consecuencia y Tiempo-

-Que significa eso?- La pequeña intento calmarse mientras acomodaba mejor a su amigo en el suelo y sus piernas

-Dice que los de tipo Consecuencia son cuando haces algo, como lo que paso con Aurora, se pincho el dedo y cayo dormida- Tomo aire para seguir leyendo –Los de Tiempo dice que cumplen con un periodo indicado-

-Y eso significa?-

-Que si alguien usa este hechizo la persona dormirá por el tiempo que se pida, algo tan corto como una hora hasta un siglo- El ambiente no pudo ser mas pesado –No sabemos cual de ellos fue, pero roguemos que no haya sido por periodo de tiempo, si fuera así no habría manera de despertarlo hasta que se cumpla el plazo-

-No, eso no, Señor Cedric despierte! Esto no es divertido!- Sacudió el cuerpo del mago con mas fuerza –No volveré a entrar sin llamar a la puerta! Are lo que sea pero despierte!-

-Lo lamento princesa, no creo que eso sirva- El espíritu se acerco a la niña intentando darle consuelo, pasando después con su ama quien seguía buscando una cura –Algo mas que hacer señorita Hana?-

-Solo dice lo normal, que el amor es la clave, pero no se a que amor se refiere!- Dejo caer su cabeza entre las paginas del libro –Hay tantos tipos de amor que no se a cual es el que necesita, tal vez…-

Ambos miraron donde Sofía quien tenía la cara de su amigo en sus manos mientras acariciaba sus cabellos, sentía que su corazón se rompía a cada segundo, no paraba de susurrar su nombre a cada momento, pensando que así reaccionaría, pero nada pasaba

-Señor Cedric no me puede dejar sola, lo necesito, Quien va a enseñarme magia? Quien va a cuidar de mi cuando intenten lastimarme? Quien me va a comprender cuando tengo problemas?- La pequeña tomo una de las manos enguantadas de su compañero apretándola con fuerza, su corazón termino de romperse cuando el rostro del hechicero cayo sin vida sobre su regazo cuando lo soltó - Señor Cedric!-

Una pequeña lagrima resbalo de la mejilla de la pequeña haciendo que terminara en la mejilla del otro, lo único que se escuchaban eran los sollozos de Sofía, su llanto paro cuando sintió un apretón en su mano

-Señor Cedric?- Ante la mirada de las chicas (y un espíritu/zorro) el cuerpo en el suelo comenzó a moverse cuando un par de brazos lo tomaron con fuerza - Señor Cedric!-

-Cedric-sensei!- Hana se unió a Sofía en el emotivo abrazo, el mago no tenía idea de que estaba pasando

-Emm…Que paso?- Una vez lo soltaron, se limpiaron las lagrimas y se calmaron le explicaron todo lo que había pasado

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Gracias por todo Hana, si no fuera por ti no se que hubiera pasado- Ambas chicas estaban en el taller de la torre, habían mandado a descansar Cedric después del susto –Y también pido perdón-

-Perdón? Por que?-

-Creo que estaba un poco celosa que pasaras tanto tiempo con el Señor Cedric, no estoy muy acostumbrada a "compartirlo", además estaba mucho a la defensiva contigo, han pasado muchos inconvenientes como el anterior, así que lamento también haber dudado de ti, pero me alegro tenerte, no sabría que hacer si no te tuviera- Sofía se acerco dándole un cariñoso abrazo –Tengo solo una pregunta, Si eres tan buena en magia por que te asignaron al Señor Cedric como tutor?-

-Veraz, de donde vengo mi magia es diferente a la suya, aquí con una varita y las palabras correctas pueden hacer maravillas, en mi tierra solo algunos tenemos magia, corre por nuestras venas permitiéndonos hacer cosas como las de hace rato- La mirada azul de Sofía la miraba con mucha atención –El consejo de magia dijo que si quería tomar el lugar de mis padres como "Hechicera Real" algún día debía aprender todo tipo de magia, así que me trajeron aquí para aprender magia occidental, dijeron que el hechicero real de Enchancia sería el mejor para la tarea, sin duda tuvieron razón-

-Por algo lo llaman "El Sensacional"- Ambas rieron –Y lo de hace rato? Que querías decirme?-

-Oh, quería mostrarte mis poderes, me dijeron que no los usara a menos que fuera emergencia, pero parece que al final terminaste viéndolos- Ahora la princesa podía respirar tranquila, tenía una nueva amiga y habían arreglado los malos entendidos –Pronto me deberé de ir, debo tener una muestra ante el consejo y si apruebo volveré a casa con honores, pero prometo mantenerme en contacto con ustedes Sofía-san-

-Solo Sofía por favor-

-De acuerdo-

Pocos días después Hana mostro sus avances ante el consejo de magia, los resultados fueron favorables dándole a ella una buena reputación frente a los antiguos magos y brujas y claro, hablo muy bien de las cualidades de Cedric para la enseñanza, como prometieron, ambas chicas se mantenían en contacto mediante cartas, eso hasta que Cedric hechizó un par de espejos para ser mas efectiva la comunicación, ahora solo habría que esperar a ver que les deparaba el futuro

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Que tal? Les gusto? La idea me llego cuando miraba unos fics y el capitulo "Un Festín Encantado" y pensé "Si quisiera engañar a Sofía usaría un disfraz de alguien a quien le tenga confianza y no un desconocido" una vez pensé eso la historia se escribió sola, ahora unas aclaraciones

El vestido que usa Hana es llamada "Yukata" por lo que entendido, no se si hay varios tipos (es como decir vestido de noche, de verano, casual, ya saben)

Sensei: Para quien no sepa es la manera de decir "Maestro" en Japonés

San: Es un termino que se usa para indicar respeto, están el termino "Sama" y "San", el primero es para darle un respeto mayor, un rey o algo así, el segundo es para algo un rango mas bajo como una princesa (pero aun así se puede usar "sama")

Kaze: Significa "viento", los zorros representaban a los elementos de la tierra, pueden ser tantos como uno quiera, lo máximo que he sabido son 10

Espero les haya gustado, tengo pensada una segunda parte, pero sería ya un Cedfia romántico, léase Adult!Sofía x Cedric, si les gusta la idea dejen algún comentario (las autoras no hacemos esto como chantaje para tener mas review, es para saber que alguien lee esto y no nos están ignorando), gracias por su atención!

Bye Bye!


End file.
